Why Does Gray Strip?
by StarCrussader6
Summary: A one-shot of why his fellow wizards think Gray strips? His friends have always wondered... There are multiple characters from the Ground Zero Devastation  By Ling Mei Mei  Who Also Collabed with me to create this R&R PLEASE!


**Star:** Neee~ So we're doing a one shot now?

**Crystal:** Apparently.. though I don't think I'm in it.

**Gray:** ...Wait...wait...WAIT WHAT? CREATOR!

**Ling:** What? I thought it would be interesting

**Lucy:** Even though those three have yet to be introduced… they're still making our lives hell...though this time it's only Gray if we don't talk

**Natsu:** *RUNS AWAY* STAY AWAY FROM ME!

**Kiya:** what's got his panties in a knot?

**Hatsu:** Read *points down*

**Kiya:** *reads* OH GAWD! *runs away screaming like a little girl*

**Star:** *reads* Oh~ That's why, and oh~ well I hadn't expected that Ling

**Ling:** I live for surprising people *smiles evilly*

**Hatsu:** I would never want to look into your head *shakes hands*

**Ling:** My mind? It's like a black hole...everything goes in one end and comes out the other, people just think the information sticks...I think I even have Alice in there somewhere..Honest!

**Erza:** Cake?

**Ling:** That too

**Star:** Well, Crystal, Ling and myself are from Zero Ground Devastation...though we have yet to be introduced... we just like black mailing people *smirks*

**Hikaru:** Star, Ling and Crystal are real people, Hiro Mashima owns FT,

**Rosetta:** But Ling owns BW and this story, check her out!... a~nd... ACTION!

**Hikaru:** Oh and Ling Mei Mei (aka Ling) helped collaborate... NOW ACTION! BURN~!

**Rosetta:** *smacks her brother*

* * *

><p><strong>"Ne! Erza..."<strong>

**"Hm?"**

**"You're close to Gray right?"** asked Lucy.

**"So are you..."**

**"But I haven't known him as long as you...so~ I was wondering...why does he always strip? Or is that just a thing with ice mages? Because I'm really confused! It doesn't bother me much anymore, but still...why? Along with that question...why does he wear the same underwear each and every time?"** the blond rambled.

Erza looked at the blond with a very disappointed expression, **"Your really asking me that? After how many months?"**

**"Yep!"** Lucy chirped happily.

The scarlet mage sighed in discontent,**"I refuse."**

**"WAH? Why? Come one Erza, plea~se!"**

**"No."**

**"Lucy-chan, come, come,"** Mira beckoned the blond over to the bar.

Looking at her failure, she sighed and got up, **"Yes? Mira-san?"**

**"Take this and bribe her,"** the ex-devil pulled out the prettiest looking strawberry cheesecake and handed it to the spirit mage.

**"Thank you...my evil genius!"** Walking back to her teammate, she smirked.

With her hands behind her back, the blond asked,**"Are you sure~ you don't want to tell me?"**

**"You must be exhausted Lucy, did you not hear me the first tim-"**

She was caught off guard by the strawberry cake that was thrust in front of her face, **"Are you sure~?"** the blond repeated, **"This is a limited time offer from Murphy's Yum Yumm Shop, they're very hard to get a hold of...are you su~re?"**

Oooh was Lucy enjoying this, this was the only type of torture you could get away with when it came to Erza.

**"MINE!"** Lunging for the treat, she was surprised at the heiress's reflexes.

**"Not until you tell me,"** was the stead fast answer; the ex-quip mage looked at the slice of cake above Lucy's head and gave an adorable pout.

**"Fine, the rea-"**

*BAM*

**"Kah ahk KOF! GOD, STAR! Why the sledge hammer?"**

**"Because a drill wouldn't work! Kof Kof."**

**"WHO'S THERE?"**

**"WE MEAN NO HARM!"** the two girls yelped as they waved away the debris.

They had just torn down a guild wall...

**"W-what's going on?"** the spirit mage asked, confused.

**"Oh, that? Ling wanted to break down the 4th wall so I helped..."**

Both Lucy and Erza stared at her, squinting at the large grin plastered to her face.

**"What? She said break... So I broke,"** The brunette rested the large sledge hammer over her shoulder.

**"I was meaning it metaphorically ahaha,"** Ling stepped over the broken wood that was once a table.

Star smiled and sat down next to Ezra, kicking the debris away from them and across the room. She crossed her legs in immense amusement.

**"We will never get used to you two.."** The spirit mage shook her head.

Both of the new comers smiled from ear to ear.

**"Come one Luce, ya know you love us! We don't normally make an appearance like this! So...now we can do...THIS!**" Standing up, the dark haired girl twirled and snapped her fingers. From the look on her face, Ling was enjoying this a little too much as a pile of cakes came raining down from the skies.

**"For you!"**

**"I'll kill you,"** Erza glowered, looking at the cake that was now on the floor.

**"WAH? WHY? WHAT I DO?"** the almond eyed girl asked in confusion.

**"Cake...on floor..."**

**"Oh...that, easy to fix."** with another snap, the cake disappeared with a fluffy *Poof*.

**"Now tell us...Why does Gray strip?"** Ling had whisked a stool away from another table; placing it in front of the mages, she sat with her knees together and shoes parallel to each other. Placing her face on palm the girl waited.

**"Yes tell us tell us!"** Star smiled happily, hugging Erza... maybe squishing a little too hard as one could tell by the scarlet haired girl's darkening expression.

It had been a very long time since there was someone who wasn't afraid to touch Erza, mainly because anyone who did ended up severely injured.

Though the brunette did it constantly with no consequences. Many have asked for her secret.

**"Let go and I'll tell you."**

**"Mmm Kay,"** Star let go and patted the red head on her noodle.

Regaining her composer Titania spoke**,"Well, he's told some of us why; supposedly it was because of his ice mage training... as to not fear the cold... guess it just became a habit, but I think otherwise."**

The other girls were crouching, staring up at Erza as if she was their god,

**"WHY?"**

**"I refuse to talk anymore than this."**

Ling narrowed her eyes, then looked at Star, who nodded.

**"Erza~,"** the Asian girl crooned in a sing song voice. When one such as herself sounded this happy..nothing good would come of it.

**"What?"**

**"I'll give you 3 photo's if you tell us why."**

**"Tempting, but I already got two from Star for letting her hug me."**

Narrowing her almond eyes, she took out six more,** "Nine never before seen pictures and an update on how he's doing in jail."**

**"Deal,"** taking the pieces of paper from the slender fingers, the mage pocketed the document before sitting down again.

**"What was that about?"** Lucy asked.

**"We bribe her with information and pictures of Jellal,"** Ling smirked deviously as Erza blushed.

Lucy sighed, feeling the atmosphere. The two new mages were quite a team when it came to getting people to do what they want.

From between the legs of Star appeared a pink haired male. The brunette looked down and grabbed his nose, pulling him into the center of the gossiping group.

**"You are so lucky that I wear shorts."**

**"...Why?"** the male asked, confused.

**"EHHHHH! STAR GAVE BIRTH TO A NATSU!"** Ling squealed before dropping to the floor, holding her stomach and laughing like a maniac.

Everyone in the group looked at her, and then to Natsu who seemed a little less innocent than usual as he blushed furiously.

**"Come on Ling, Not that again!"** It was easy to tell he was embarrassed.

**"Oh Natsu, take a joke for once~,"** The brunette mused his hair as he sat on the ground in front her.

**"Gahaha! I'm sorry! Oh gawd! I can't breath!"** the slighter girl gasped for breath, her eyes were glazed with tears from the laughing fit she had been through**, "Next time...don't pop up from between a girl's legs, that's asking to be made into a joke!" **the girl was still chuckling lightly as she gave him an apologetic hug.

**"Whatever, what're you guys talkin bout?"** the pinkette asked, it was rare to see the two girls hanging around... if they were here... then that meant something was up.

**"Just discussin why Gray strips."**

**"Pft! Then stop right now, he strips because he's a pervert,"** Natsu said with an all knowing grin as the other four looked at him as if he was the biggest idiot in the world.

**"Ehh...that could be true, but let's hear Erza's first,"** Ling was once again calm, and she rejected Natsu's idea after a few seconds of blank staring.

**"You don't believe me,"** the fire mage glowered.

**"At these things… even Happy is smarter than you,"** Star said with a roll of her eyes.

**"Shhhhhh! I want to know," **Ling's tone was that of the devils.

**"Fine, Here is my hypothesis... Have you ever wondered about Gray's sexuality?"** Erza looked intensely at the group.

**"Uhm, Well maybe, I mean he did ask for my underwear like it was no big deal**...," Lucy trailed off deep in thought.

**"Yes, you see, I believe that Gray is, as one would say... bent!"**

Star's eyes shot out of her head.

**"Bent? You mean he swings that way? Aka, he likes men?"**

The scarlet mage nodded, **"I believe so, have you ever noticed that most of the time when these incidents occur, there are more men in the area."**

Everyone looked at one another, and then over their should towards Gray, nodding slowly.

Star rubbed her chin with her hand, **"Wait... doesn't he strip a lot in front of Natsu?"**

The fire mage looked up at the brunette, leaning against her legs for back support before he yelled with and completly terrified expression,** "EHHHHHHHHHH?"**

Wendy looked a bit at loss, she had heard everything... **"Gray...are you gay?" **The innocent girl questioned with a confused expression,

**"WHAT? WENDY? WHERE THE HELL DID YOU HEAR THAT PHRASE?"** the ice mage was furious.

Pointing a thin finger across the room to the cluster of his friends; they were looking at him with expressions of all kinds. Ling and Star had a giddy smirk on their face, Natsu was looking at him as if he just saw Igneel being killed, Erza looked as if she had made a point and Lucy just stared at him with a blank expression.

At that point even Natsu would have pieced it all together...

**"G-Gray?"** Lucy asked with a shaky voice.

Erza nodded.

Natsu ran out of the guild.

Star and Ling fell on the floor laughing.

**"Gray's G~ay.."** the Dark haired girl had pulled herself up and was now standing in front of the ice mage as she crooned the two words..

Gray looked at the group in horror and then at Natsu running out of the guild realizing what it implied.

He clasp his head on both sides in utter despare,

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

Wiping her eyes Star stood up and walked over to him putting her hands on her gently curved hips, **"So, what's my reward for not telling anyone else about this?"**

Ling smirked, not the type where it made one look more appealing, this one just morphed her baby face into one that rivaled a devil, **"This is too interesting."**

**"Ling...Help!"** the mage demanded.

**"Please! Is that any way to ask for help?"** the girl scoffed.

**"PLEASE!"**

**"Frankly dear, I don't give a damn, ahaha**!" and with that, the Asian girl left Fairy Tail, laughing all the way back.

She spared a look at the remaining two, whom were still in the guild and snickered again, 'Poor Gray' she thought.

The ice mage looked around frantically for someone to help him but he realized the only person who could get him out of this mess, and was present... was Star, or Ling could do a fine job too but obviously, she wasn't going to help.

He let out a sigh, **"Fine what do you want?"**

The brunette smiled brightly, **"A date."**

A moment of silence surrounded the two.

**"...A date?"**

**"Yes, a date! A good one too or I'll make you do something else."**

Gray stared at the smaller female in complete shock, he had expected something like 'be my servant for a week, **"...A date?"**

**"How many times am I going to have to say it? I want a date, A date~."**

There was another long pause and the ocean eyed girl poked him in the chest, **"So it's settled. A date, I'll be back tomorrow evening so you better be ready."**

And with that Star turned on her heel, leaving the ice mage with a dumb founded look on his face, **"Wait! WHAT?"**

Ling had made her way back into the guild once again, entering through the backdoor. She walked up to Gray and tapped him on the shoulder, **"Boo."**

**"GAH! Ling! She asked me for a DATE!"** the male exclaimed, confused beyond boundaries.

**"She never specified who, what and anything else she was going to do, thus, I presume she has something up her sleeve about this 'date'...Just cuz you're going on a date doesn't mean that you're dating... you know that right?"**

**"Wait...it doesn't?"**

Staring at the male as if his eye had popped out of his head, the girl shook his head, **"You're becoming more and more like Natsu..."** the dark haired girl muttered.

Looking around for Lucy, Erza, Wendy. She suspected that her friend was going after Natsu right about then.

Luck was on their side as the other Dragon Slayers were on a mission at the moment and had failed to hear them; so walking up to the spirit mage, she leaned into her ear and whispered, **"I know where your secret story is... keep the fact that Gray's gay a secret...or else Natsu'll have a little surprise."**

Pulling back, she smiled brightly before going back to Erza and slipped her three pictures of her breaking 8 houses in a row. Many people knew she was destructive...but those were times when she had put the blame on Natsu...

The girl smiled happily at nearly finishing her task, she looked over at the ice mage and smirked as he looked at her as if she had just grown another head.

**"Wendy-chan!~"**

**"Hai?"** the petite girl asked.

**"Keep what you heard a secret, I don't want to black mail you, nor do I want to bribe you. So please keep it a secret. Kay?"**

**"I wasn't going to tell anyways,"** was the girl's reply; giving Ling a warm smile, the sky dragon walked away.

**"Done,"** she said to Gray, patting him on the shoulder as she walked out of the guild for the final time.

Across town

The fire mage sat holding his head between his hands, which were in turn between his knees as he rocked back and forth.

**"NATSU!"**

There was a small 'eep'ing sound before he felt the presence of a very scary being. Star jumped over an unsuspecting crowd, landing a few feet away from the pink haired fellow, **"Tell no one about this or some of those pictures I have will accidentally fall into the hands of Miss Mirajine, you now her nickname do you not?"**

Looking up slowly at the fear of the expression on her face he nodded.

The brunette smiled and patted him on the head, before messing up his hair again.

* * *

><p><strong>Star:<strong> Ohhhh~ I have a date!

**Gray:** …

**Star:** I'm looking forward to it Gray~

**Ling:** So am I~

**Lucy:** Well anyway Creators says there's going to write a sequal to this

**Star:** Yes there is, I'm in the mist of it right now

**Ling:** ANYWAY R&R PLEASE! And check out the new story when it comes. And check out Ground Zero Devastation!


End file.
